Sacrifices
by Annette-Rose
Summary: This story will follow the life of Clarisse, and the sacrifices she made to get to where she is now. It is much the same format as EHIT, but focusses on Clarisse this time. Will end up JC so don't worry my friends!
1. The birth of a future Queen

Same old, same old…Don't own it, don't earn from it; just love it!

**A.N: **After all the lovely little reviews I received for "Right in Front of Me" I decided it was time to once again attempt a longer fiction. So this is an attempt to get back into it (I've missed it so much! Life has changed so dramatically since last time!). I plan for this story to be centered on Clarisse, but I can't promise it won't evolve before the end! I guess I love the Joseph I created in EHIT so much that I don't want to change him in any way. So instead I'm going to write about the other side of our favourite coin – Clarisse! But I promise that it will end up as a JC fiction.

So here goes… (And to borrow a dear friends saying)…deep breath in…deep breath out…

**Sacrifices**

The sky was clear, the sun shining down. The air was still, cool, crisp. Red, white, pink, and mauve roses were bursting with life, filling the garden with a myriad of beautiful scents.

It was within this old garden that a woman could be seen. Grace surrounded her as she sat erect, still, her hands resting in her lap. Her features seemed full of life and wisdom, exuding beauty; a rare sight indeed.

But her clear blue eyes were still; staring unfocussed on the garden before her, giving the appearance that she was just waiting patiently. But if one were to look into them, they would see she was far from this place.

The woman was reliving a life far gone, unchangeable, and yet so wonderful…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The new-born child had barely drawn breath before she was announced as the betrothed of the young Prince of Genovia. Her parents were blessed, their King and Queen content, and the people ecstatic; they were to watch the Princess-to-be grow from birth into a young adult when she would finally marry into the Royal Renaldi family. This baby was surely blessed with a wonderful life.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mother!" a young girl wailed.

Blonde curls bounced around a small pale face with clear blue eyes. The face that would usually be said to be angelic and sweet was twisted by a frustrated frown.

"Mother!" the child snapped.

"What is it, Clarisse?" a bemused voice asked, indicating the woman was sitting on a garden seat surrounded by pearl white roses.

"I do not wish to marry, Rupert," Clarisse said, sticking her nose in the air.

The woman sighed.

"What has he done now, dearest?" she asked, hiding a smirk.

"He's playing with worms and slugs! And, and, and he said, he said that he was going to have them served for dinner every night once we get married!" Clarisse wailed, flailing her arms around.

"So I'm not going to marry him! If I don't marry him then I don't have to eat bugs!" Clarisse concluded, flopping down on the chair beside her mother and folding her arms.

"Clarisse, sweetheart, we have talked about this," her mother soothed.

"You know he is only teasing you."

"But he said he was being serious this time!" Clarisse pouted.

"Do you really think that the King would let his son serve insects for dinner?" the woman asked with a brilliant smile, her blonde hair sweeping over her cheek as she leant down to look her child in the eye.

Innocent, clear blue eyes met wise grey.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around her mothers' waist, burying her face in love and warmth.

"I will marry Rupert, Mother; I promise," Clarisse whispered.

Her mother smiled as she wrapped her arms around her small child.

"I never doubted you," she said quietly.

**A.N: **So that's the beginning…not much for you to get a good idea yet. Looking forward to reading more?


	2. The Innocence of Childhood

**A.N: **Thank you to all who reviewed; they reminded me why I love writing so much. I will do my best to live up to the expectations of all, although some chapters may take up to a week to post, due to my job. Especially if they are going to be of decent length! Anyways…back to our dear Clarisse…

"Father?" Clarisse asked timidly.

Eight year old Clarisse was peering around the door into her Fathers study, clutching a piece of paper in one hand. She knew she wasn't meant to disturb her Father when he was working after dinner, but she had to see him.

"Yes, Clarisse?" her Father answered, peering over his glasses.

"I painted a picture for you today, during my art lesson," Clarisse said quietly as she walked on tip-toes towards him.

Her father smiled, turning in his chair as she moved up beside him at his desk so he was facing her.

Clarisse handed the art-work to her father in silence, hands shaking.

It was silent for a moment as the kind man studied the work handed to him, a gentle smile warming his face.

"Would you care to tell me about this picture?" he then asked her, eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Father," Clarisse nodded excitedly.

"I have painted our rose garden beside the fountain, with Mother's favourite seat in the middle of the picture," Clarisse pointed out.

"And may I assume that the people sitting on the seat are my family?" her Father asked, lovingly stroking the page.

"Yes, this one wearing the hat is you, this one is mother, and I'm the one wearing the light blue dress," Clarisse explained.

Her Father then placed his hand on her head, smiling softly.

"It is a beautiful picture, my dear, and I will treasure it."

"Now, you better hurry to your bed before your mother starts looking for you," he winked.

"Yes, Father; Goodnight, Father," Clarisse grinned, standing on tip-toes to kiss him upon the cheek.

"Goodnight, my princess," he smiled, stroking her cheek.

Clarisse giggled before turning to dash out of the room.

Her Father watched her leave with a smile, before looking upon the art-work again. With a small chuckle, he stood and placed it in a prominent place upon the mantle.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten year old Clarisse sat at her mirror, gently brushing her hair as she hummed a sweet tune. She had spent a long day at the Genovian palace, taking some princess lessons from the Queen. It was trying work, especially when it came to walking and sitting correctly; she always seemed to mess it up!

Mother said it was because she was still very young, and that she would get it with continued practice. But the Queen always just frowned at her and said it wasn't good enough, no matter what she tried! The Queen said it was because she was childish and needed to grow up. Rupert just said it was because she was simply clumsy; but he was always teasing her.

Clarisse pouted, wishing she was still young enough to throw a tantrum.

A knock sounded on her door before Clarisse could think much else about it.

"Come," Clarisse beckoned simply without much enthusiasm.

"Long day, sweetheart?" her mother asked as she entered.

"Long and boring," Clarisse sighed.

"I have a gift for you, will that make it better?"

"A gift?" Clarisse asked with a growing smile.

Clarisse stood and moved over to the bed where her mother had settled. She sat down beside her with a questioning look.

"What is the occasion?" Clarisse queried.

"The occasion is that I thought my loving daughter needed cheering up," her mother smiled as she handed Clarisse the gift wrapped in a soft white cloth.

Clarisse smiled up at her mother before lifting the cloth away.

"Oh, Mother, you shouldn't have," Clarisse gasped.

"I thought it was time; I know my grandmother would have wanted you to have it," her Mother explained, also touching the jewelry box in awe.

"Thank you so much, Mother," Clarisse grinned, hugging her Mother.

"Open it," her Mother whispered as Clarisse sat back.

Clarisse carefully opened the box to reveal a small locket with the Genovian crest on the front. Upon opening the locket, she found a picture of her Mother holding her as a small girl.

"It is beautiful, Mother, thank you again," Clarisse smiled, hugging her Mother once more.

"I left one side empty so you could put a photo of yourself holding your own daughter that you may have one day."

"I will, Mother," Clarisse grinned as she sat back in front of her mirror, fastening the locket around her neck.

"How does it look?" Clarisse asked, placing her hands in her lap.

"Perfect," Clarisse's Mother smiled as she stood and moved towards her.

She bent down, kissed Clarisse upon the cheek and left silently as Clarisse gazed lovingly upon her new gift.

"Perfect," Clarisse repeated, whispering to her empty room.

Perhaps the day hadn't turned out so bad after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Clarisse went in search of her Father with a proposal.

"Father?" Clarisse queried as she entered the stable.

"Yes, Clarisse?" his voice answered.

"Where are you, Father? I can't see you," Clarisse asked as she peered around various stalls.

"I'm talking to Shadow."

Clarisse walked into the last stall to find her Father brushing down the afore-named horse, speaking quietly into its ear as it lay on the hay.

"Hello Shadow; how is my favourite horse today?" Clarisse asked cheerily, giving the horse an enthusiastic hug around the neck.

"He's doing just fine today, Clarisse," her Father chuckled.

"But how may I help you?"

"I would like you to invite the Dainwaith family for dinner tonight," Clarisse stated simply.

Her Father raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twitching.

"Would there be a reason as to this invitation?"

"I would like Alyana to see the gift I received from Mother," Clarisse answered shyly, fiddling with the said object.

"Shall we just invite Alyana for dinner then?" Her Father asked, "As I know that Lord Dainwaith has a very important guest to entertain this evening."

"Could we, Father?" Clarisse asked wide-eyed.

"Certainly; you may ask your Mother to speak with Lady Dainwaith, and we will wait for their reply."

"Oh, thank you Father!" Clarisse jumped up and hugged her Father tightly, before jumping back.

Clarisse stood tall, lifted her chin and schooled her features into a serious expression.

"Anything for you, my dear," Her Father smiled, reaching up a hand and stroking her cheek.

Clarisse grinned at him for a moment, before turning quickly and racing off to find her Mother.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Clarisse and Alyana walked side by side through the rose garden in the golden glow of the setting sun. They had managed to get through the dinner with all proprieties still in place, even when Clarisse knocked her grapes onto the floor. She just smiled sweetly at her Mother before beckoning one of the servants over to pick them up. Her Father just pretended he didn't notice, and Alyana tried her best not to giggle.

"What is inside it, Risse?" Alyana finally asked, peering at the necklace Clarisse held in her hand.

"A picture of my Mother holding me when I was just a small girl," Clarisse answered, opening the locket and letting Alyana look inside.

The two friends stood with their heads together, admiring the necklace.

"Why is that side empty, Risse?"

"So I can place a photo of me with my daughter when I have her," Clarisse explained, matter-of-factly.

"How many children are you going to have?" Alyana asked.

"I am not sure…" Clarisse pondered, "The Queen hasn't told me how many children I am to have."

Clarisse frowned in thought for a moment.

"I will have to ask her in my next Princess lesson."

Alyana nodded in agreement as the two girls walked over to the garden seat and sat down.

"How about you, Ana; how many children will you have?"

"Oh, I am going to have at least eight," Alyana nodded seriously.

"That sounds like a good number," Clarisse agreed, "It means that they will always have someone to play with."

Alyana agreed, and the girls continued to talk of important matters until they were called inside for supper.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun shone brightly, sending streaks of light down to the graceful fish swimming in the large pond. The swans bobbed on the surface, fluffing their feathers in irritation, despite the beautiful day.

The objects of their irritation were giggling loudly as they skipped around the pond. Blonde and brunette hair bounced around their faces as they took hands, spinning in a fast circle.

Giggling rose in intensity as the spinning grew faster. A finger slipped, a squeal released, and laughter erupted as a fine dress impacted the muddy ground.

A bark of scolding words echoed from across the pond where a woman fed the ducks. Alyana bent down to pull Clarisse up as they continued to giggle, turning to run up to the house, despite the voice behind them.

It was a wonderful day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**A.N: **Please let me know what you think... Stay tuned for the next step in Clarisse's life…


	3. The Beginning of Pain

**A.N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry this has taken so long!**

It was dark by the time Clarisse arrived back home; much the same as every other day for the past month. She instantly went in search of her Mother, ending her search in the warmly lit, cozy library.

"Mother, why must I be so clumsy?" Twelve-year-old Clarisse whined as she flopped down in the seat opposite her Mother.

Grey eyes twinkled with amusement as the corner of her mouth lifted in a smile of sympathy.

"What happened, dear heart?"

"I stood on my dance partners' foot in the middle of a complicated dance, causing him to fall over backwards," Clarisse groaned into her hands as she covered her face in shame.

"Oh my dear," Her Mother sighed, placing her needle work on the table beside her.

She stood, walked over to Clarisse and knelt down before her. Lifting her hand to her chin, she lifted her face so their eyes could meet.

Sad, clear blue eyes met wise grey.

"You are doing so well, my love; so stay strong my Clarisse," she whispered, before pulling her into a warm hug.

"It is just so hard sometimes, Mother," Clarisse wept into her Mothers' neck.

"I know, Clarisse; but you will get there one day," her Mother soothed, rubbing her back.

"And you will make a smart, loving, beautiful Queen."

Clarisse smiled, holding onto her Mother tightly as her tears began to fade.

"Thank you, Mother," Clarisse sniffed, gently sitting back and allowing her Mother to stand.

"I shall go and write Ana; I have missed her so," Clarisse stated as she also stood.

"Of course, my dear," Her Mother smiled as she sat back down in her seat, resuming her needle work.

Clarisse smiled as she watched her Mother silently for a moment, before heading off to compose a letter to Alyana.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Clarisse looked over the letter she had written, making sure the grammar was correct in each language she had used.

Clarisse had been tutored in many different languages over the years, so would often put them into practice when writing to Alyana. They thought it was almost like writing in code and that anyone who tried to intercept them wouldn't be able to read them. Of course it was just a simple case of translating, but the girls pretended this wasn't an option.

Satisfied with her work, Clarisse carefully folded the precious letter and placed it into the envelope, ready to send. She leaned back in her seat, sighing as she fiddled with her bracelet.

Smiling, Clarisse looked at her bracelet with a soft expression.

Alyana had come up with a brilliant idea that they should buy each other a bracelet. Both were made of fine silver chain, but Clarisse's had small white pearls hanging off it, whilst Ana had sapphires.

Clarisse held the bracelet closer to her face, turning over a small silver drop amongst the pearls.

"_Dearest Friends, Clarisse & Ana"_

Both bracelets had the same inscription, one which the girls had come up with together. The bracelets were their most prized possessions, especially as Clarisse had no other friends but dear Ana.

Clarisse shook herself out of her thoughts, picking the letter up as she stood and moved through to the next room.

"Please have this letter sent immediately," she asked her maid.

"Of course, Miss," the woman answered, leaving quietly.

Clarisse smiled warmly, turning to ready herself for bed. The thought of hearing from Ana again produced bubbles of excitement within her, giving her a happy, warm feeling as she drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

BANG!

Light pierced her eyes as her bedroom door slammed open.

"Clarisse, sweetheart, wake up," she heard her mother whisper frantically.

Clarisse tried to clear her blurry vision as she felt her blankets being ripped back.

"Hurry Clarisse!" Her Mother implored, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her from the bed.

"What is going on, Mother?" Clarisse shivered, wrapping her arms about herself as her Mother disappeared into her wardrobe.

"I have to get you out of here," was the only reply as her Mother wrapped a thick coat around her, and dropped some shoes at her feet.

"Put those on," she instructed, looking fearfully around the room.

Clarisse shoved her feet into the shoes.

"Mother, you're scaring me," Clarisse whimpered as her Mother grabbed her hand and began to pull her through to the next room.

"I'm sorry, darling," her Mother whispered as she stopped to wrap her arms around her daughter.

"A group of men have broken into the house. Your Father and some of his men are trying to fight them off, but it's not looking good," she explained; Clarisse gasped.

"I have to get you to safety; do you understand?"

"Yes Mother," Clarisse whispered as she trembled, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Her Mother pulled back, taking Clarisse's hand again as she peered around the door into the next room.

Clarisse did her best to keep up with her mother as they ran towards the back of the house. She could hear shouting and gunfire somewhere in the house, causing her to silently weep in fear. Was her Father all right?

She tripped as they ran into the kitchen, but her mother's steadying arm kept her up-right as they continued toward the back of the kitchen.

They pushed through the doors that lead to the cellar, rushing down the stairs into the darkness.

Her Mothers maid, Grace, met them at the back of the cellar with a lamp held up and a blanket tucked under her arm. The light shone through a doorway that Clarisse had never seen before; it had been hidden behind one of the shelves that she realized was pushed to the side.

"Grace; take her right through the tunnel, and don't stop until you get well away from the house. Find somewhere to hide, and stay there," Her Mother instructed in a firm but quiet voice.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Grace answered, taking Clarisse's hand and preparing to take her through the tunnel.

"Mother?" Clarisse asked, confused.

"I have to go back sweetheart," her Mother explained, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, dear heart; please don't forget that," she whispered into her hair, before kissing her and pulling away.

"Go now!" she instructed.

Grace tugged on Clarisse's hand, pulling her into the tunnel as Clarisse kept her eyes on her Mother.

She watched with tears streaming down her face as her Mother pushed the shelf back over the doorway, until Clarisse could see her no longer. With a quiet thud, the tunnel was once again hidden from view.

"Come on, dear," Grace soothed as she began to pull Clarisse deeper into the tunnel, taking them further from the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They ran through the tunnel, twisting and turning as if through a maze. Clarisse felt tired and confused, not knowing where they were or where they were going to end up. She was scared, cold, and wanted to wake up and find that this was just a terrible nightmare.

THUD

Clarisse tripped, falling hard upon her knees.

"Quickly, Miss," Grace implored as she pulled Clarisse to her feet.

Clarisse pulled up her nightdress to look at her burning knees; they were grazed and raw, blood trickling down one leg.

"We must keep going, get out of this tunnel in case they find it," Grace muttered, tugging Clarisse's skirt down before pulling her along again.

The tears began to fall down her face in earnest again as she realized this was all happening. She tried to ignore her burning knees as she ran hard to keep up with Grace.

A cool breeze hit her face as they rounded the next bend. Grace paused to turn off the lamp, before taking Clarisse's hand again, pulling them out of the tunnel and into the cold moonlit night.

It seemed as if they ran for hours more through the thick, damp grass before Grace finally skidded to a stop and dropped to the ground. She tugged on Clarisse's hand, pulling her down beside her.

"Why have we stopped?" Clarisse whispered, so quietly she was barely heard.

"We have gone far enough, and this ditch hides us from view quite well," Grace explained, huddling close to Clarisse and wrapping the blanket around them.

Clarisse clutched at the blanket as she peered into the semi-darkness surrounding them.

"What are we to do?" she asked quietly.

"We wait," Grace replied simply.

Clarisse's mind swirled with possible horrors that could happen to her in the darkness, as well as those that could be happening in the house. She felt the cold ground biting into her as she sat waiting, trembling with fear.

Waiting for what, no one could say.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun began to rise, glinting off the frost that covered everything in sight. The large house stood in silence; dark and still.

Some distance away, two figures were huddled together in a ditch. One was sleeping fitfully, muttering quietly, as she tried to find warmth on the frozen ground. The other was sitting still, not even blinking as she stared unfocussed out over the frozen landscape before her.

Clear blue eyes a little less bright, a little less life shining through. For not only was it the dawning of a new day, but also the dawning of a new chapter in the young woman's life.

Things would never be the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

To be continued…


End file.
